The Taylor Sisters: Tales of Mischeif and Love
by Tristianna Taylor
Summary: HarperOC Rhade OC. Read on for the misadventures of Tristi and Rayanne Taylor.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My new Andromeda work. Andromeda is owned and well taken care of by its respective director, producers and cast. I just borrow, play with and use these people in this story. I only own Tristianna and Rayanne Taylor, sisters of my own design.**

* * *

_"Miss Taylor, are you paying attention?"_

_I snap to, and fast. The captain is realtively mad at me for wrecking yet another one of his ships, and rightfully so. Only, I was not the opne traveling through slipstream with intentions of the not so well kind. My partner, who is my sister, blamed me for the entire mess._

_"Yes Captain Hunt sir!"_

_He went on for about twenty minutes..._

* * *

I close the journal, re-reading that entry was a bit fun. That entry was when I just boarded the ship with my sister. It is hard to imagine six years went by that fast. My sister, Rayanne Taylor, and myself were orphaned children. We were found by one Seamus Harper at about the same time he boarded the Andromeda. Since then, we have been trained and well versed in slipstream, forcelance use and many other skilled crafts only known by people like this crew. Oh, sorry for not mentioning who I was. I'm Tristianna Taylor, most however call me Tristi.

"Tristi, we are guests of honor at the party and you are sitting here talking to some dag on recorder."

"Well sorry sis, I never knew you were to be in such a rush to get to the party."

"We were the ones who rescued those sixty people from that magog horde that was closing in. I came about four inches away from blowing the head off the leader."

"Well someone sure is proud. Go on, I will be there in a few."

"Suit yourself."

Got a good glimpse at my sister, roomate and all around great friend Rayanne. She is right however. Our last mission was fierce. I justn ever knew that the ship was throwing us a bash for saving those people. Well it was our first big mission. Last week, we went and recovered what looked to be a way back to my home from Tarne Vedra, but we were ambushed by magog. Of course Rayanne started shooting, I following her lead. Sixty people were in that temple that day. Saved them all. I must be getting ready now. I think you will be coming with me my little recorder. Get a glimpse at the crew of the ship and how they react to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the observatory deck to a very fancy party

I walk into the observatory deck to a very fancy party. Dresses and suits aligned the ship from edge to edge and my lone self walked around a little bit, breathing very slowly. My recorder capturing everything. I wanted to document this occasion of saving those people. A few of those people were actually aboard, talking to Miss Chatty Rayanne herself. I smiled as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Rhade, it is nice to feel your presence."

I turn fast and see him smiling.

"Darling Tristianna, is that any way to talk with your boyfriend like that?"

He was right and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I met Rhade soon after I boarded the ship. Him and I were instantly attracted to each other, no denying that. I shut the recorder down, making sure ot tuck it away in a spot no one would notice it was there, my wristband. Rhade and I spent a lot of time together. We just now needed to hook two individuals together that had no idea they were in love with each other.

"There is the second sister. Was wondering where you were at."

Seamus Zelanzy Harper. The man I needed to hook up with my sister. He was a very quirky man indeed, being the handyman and all around fix it guy on the ship. Him and I have been in trouble before. Slipstream training with him gearing my ship up with….modifications was always interesting. Back to the party.

"What can I do for you Mr. Harper?"

"I was wondering something about your sister, I was wondering if she was well…."

"Single? The answer is yes."

Harper blushed. How did I know that he wanted to hook up with Rayanne? Simple, he had not taken his eyes off of her since she got down to the deck.

"Hey there all."

Sister. Harper. Enough said.

"Let us go get something to drink darling."

I take Rhade to get drinks, leaving Harper and Rayanne to stand there in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I seem to be getting my Andromeda plotbunnies back. This one is really coming along. To knight: thank you for the reviews, they do mean a lot to me. As for releasing the info of the sisters, anything you see in the story in italic font is a piece of their past, and then the story gets told. I have to get the next two chapters up, those are from Rayanne's POV.**

* * *

_"You have to come with me!"_

_"I can't!"_

_"Sis, we are being shot at! Get out here!"_

_I yanked on her hand fast and the three of us ran as fast as we could. Shots were being fired at us and I fell to the ground in pain. He yanked me up, threw me on his back and got us both into the ship._

_"Beka, get us out of here or we are going to wind up as food for these cannibals!"_

_Beka powered up the ship and took off._

* * *

I shot straight up out of bed. I was reliving a dream of my past, yet again. The one of slipstream and sis and i getting in trouble by Dylan was one thing. This one of us getting shot at and Harper getting us to the ship was a totally different thing. I almost lost my leg to that shot, damn that magog was a straight aim. Harper managed to get us off that hellhole known as Earth faster than lightning. I got up and went ot the kitchen, thinking of the ride back to the ship.

_"She lost a lot of blood Beka."_

_"We will get her safe, don't worry."_

_Beka sped the ship up and made a call to her captian._

_"Dylan, we have the twins and are on our way back."_

_"Injuries?"_

_"Tristi, she got shot in the leg pretty bad."_

_"I have your coordiantes and Andromeda is taking us to you right now. Park your ship and take care of the girl."_

_He discontinued communication and I was fading in and out. Rayanne was freaking out and crying in Beka's arms. Harper was placing pressure on the leg. Then it came._

_"Trance, thank god your here. I couldn't be a surgeon, so i just put bandages on her leg."_

_"...the pressure has stopped her...losing...blood..."_

_I black out after that._

"Hun, are you all right?"

By this time, tears were pouring from my face. I can not stand these dreams any more.

"Have you had another dream again?"

"Telemachaus..."

He sat down next to me and I fell in his arms, tears still pouring from my face. This was the one thing about him I really loved. He was very comforting in times of trouble. He always loved me no matter what kind of hellish nightmare I have had.

"Everything is just fine Tristianna. Nothing will happen to you as long as you are safe in my arms."

I just looked up and ran my hand through his black hair. he ran his hand over my face, wiping away my tears. I wondered then what my sister Rayanne was up to...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am writing the next two chapters as from Rayanne's POV. I shared Tristi's POV and got a chapter of both together.**

**Knight: Yes, i did forget to give you a** **little bit of background on the girls, so here we are. Their father was human and the mother was Nietzschean. They were brought up on earth before the magog invaded, and that is when Harper brought them aboard the ship.**

* * *

_"Mom, higher!"_

_The swing was being pushed to the highest it could be. Rayanne was happy, her big sister happy as well. All of a sudden the sky gets black and magog starts raining out of the sky._

_"Mom, what is that?"_

_Right before thier eyes, blood was pouring from the fathers mouth. The mother was dragging the children out of the park and on the way back to the house. She trips, dragging the kids down to the ground. A shadow was over them both..._

* * *

"...Rayanne...Taylor!"

"AAAHHH!!"

She screamed as she sat straight up out of her bed. Harper and Dylan looked at each other with a sigh of relief.

"What a nightmare..."

Harper sat next to Rayanne, taking her shaking hand into his.

"You aren't lying. If Trance hadn't got us, we would have never heard you."

She smiled, she was glad he was there. Rayanne had been developing feelings for Harper since the party. She had no idea why. Dylan had left the two alone and Harper just could not stop staring at her. He was in love with her long before the party. It had been about six months. He watched her work in the machine shop, fixing things of all sorts and was actually glad he was no longer alone. She was just happy that he was around, making her feel more like someone was protecting her since losing her mother and father. She looked over at him staring.

"Can you..."

"Of course I will stay."

Not much had to be said between the two of them. They just knew that each other's presence was enough for both of them. He held her and the tears flowed.

"If your thinking of earth, I know how your feeling. I miss my family as well. When they were killed, I felt like I had no one. You have your sister, Rhade is always around and..."

She looked up, knowing that he had not finished his sentence.

"What Seamus?"

"Nothing."

He was not willing to admit his feelings. At least not yet. She was wanting to shout ot the celing that she loved him, but to her it was more complicated than that.


End file.
